


The Morning After

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nyotalia, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't get a lot of studying done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

It's already mid-morning when Anya wakes up, the sun flowing in from behind blue curtains with a giant red **S** and a strange red diamond shape that surrounds it. Parts of her body ache to move, every inch sore from last night and her neck throbs a little bit. Stupid Amelia, she bites when she gets really into it. In the kitchen, she hears the clatter of pans and Amelia swearing, a little loudly.

There's a lull in noise, though she can hear Amelia quietly singing, Anya tries to place it and can't, so she figures it's probably one of the more recently favored pop songs. She eyes the poster of Batman that hangs on the wall across the room and stares at the pile of comic books near the mattress. Anya grabs one, the red and white **MARVEL** logo is plastered on front cover, along with three superheroes she really can't place and flips through it briefly.

Finding no interest in the comics still, Anya puts it back down and rolls on her stomach and sighs. She might as well delay the inevitable and get up. The air nips at her skin, and her first instinct is to grab the red comforter and wrap it around her nude body. She nearly trips over the blanket as she walks, but quickly catches herself.

Amelia's apartment is small, but comfortable. It's a bit messy, but that just goes with an overworked college student and feels so much like Amelia to have clutter. Standing at the edge of the short hallway, in between where the plush carpet ends and floorboards begin, where Amelia is in the kitchen, obviously cooking something, and the small living room, where their clothes are strewn about.

“Mornin',” Amelia greets, finally taking notice to Anya just standing there. “I'm making breakfast if you're hungry.” Her Southern accent is heavy when she's tired, and Anya has to strain to understand what she just said.

“What are you making?” Amelia's cooking isn't _bad_ , it just isn't _very good._ She takes the few needed steps to get into the kitchen and winces a little at the cold.

“Pancakes and eggs. Nobody can mess _that_ up, not even Artie.”

Anya quirks a brow as she takes a seat. “Let's hope not.” They don't say anything about last night, and she supposes it's best if they don't. It always ends up like this, no matter if Anya is tutoring her on something or fate works against them and they're stuck together. Study now seems to have become code for sex to them. Anya stares at Amelia for a few minutes. She watches the way her back muscles move and flex, and underneath the thin strap of her tank top, she can see the tattoo of the bald eagle and three stars, red, white and blue.

To be honest, she looks a little strange without her bomber jacket on, but Anya says nothing about that. Amelia's bottom half is covered with white and blue striped boyshorts, and nothing else.

After breakfast, and when Amelia is clearing the dishes, Anya goes to gather her clothes and stops for a moment and just stares at Amelia again. Without thinking twice, she steps across the thresh hold and presses the palm of her hand on Amelia's back.

“What's up?” Amelia starts to ask as she looks up, but Anya catches her off guard by grabbing her face and softly kissing her.

There's a long silence after Anya pulls away, but still cupping Amelia's face. She kisses the blonde girl again, this time a little harder and Amelia surprisingly kisses her back. She has to tilt her head up, and Anya delves her tongue into Amelia's mouth. Amelia is wedged between the counter and Anya, so she opts to climb on top of it and entangles her fingers into Anya's thick blonde hair, and deepening the kiss. She purposely sucks on Anya's tongue and shivers as she feels the Russian release her face and softly drags her fingers down her legs.

A hand rests on her thigh, gently gripping as Anya's other hand moves across her hip and to her back. Amelia breaks the kiss when the hand on her back slips under her shirt, face flushed and panting, the smaller blonde gives her a lopsided grin. The hand on her back gently caresses her, and scrunches up her top as it moves up and Amelia takes it as a sign to remove it. So she does, and tosses it somewhere in the kitchen.

Afterwards, she gently runs her fingers through Anya's long, soft hair and leans forward, kissing her cheek. She moves across, towards her ear and nips at her lobe. Amelia places wet kisses down her jawline, and to her neck the best she can without falling off. Without thinking, she bites down a little bit and sucks, earning a little noise from Anya. Encouraged, she sucks a little harder, adding to the collection of bite marks that's already on her neck.

She licks back up, and pulls away, grinning at Anya's now reddened face and darkened eyes. There's a long pause where neither make any movements, baby blue meets violet and Amelia is the first to make a move, by tugging off Anya's long sleeved shirt and tossing it aside. She runs her hands down her torso and back up, gently massaging her boobs.

As Amelia does that, Anya goes back to stroking her bare legs and pushes them apart. Teasingly, Anya strokes the tip of her thumb over Amelia's panties and repeats the process, causing Amelia to arch her back. Pulling the fabric aside, Anya bends down and flicks out her tongue at the pink flesh. There's a little pause, and delves her tongue into the wet folds.

One of Amelia's hands returns to Anya's hair as she licks, sucks and kisses at her vagina, and her other rubs and strokes at Anya's nipples as best she can. It doesn't take long before Amelia cums, with a little whimper and soft tug at Anya's hair as she lurches forward and nails dig into soft flesh.

Amelia takes a moment to catch her breath, trying to calm her rapid beating heart. It feels as though she's tingly all over, and very sensitive. Soon enough, she lets go of Anya, who kisses up her torso and around her breasts. Anya stops for a moment, and gives a nipple a gentle bite and Amelia pulls Anya up for another kiss. Tongues in each others mouths, and Amelia's hand goes south and unbuttons Anya's pants.

She tugs them down the best she can, along with her panties and rubs her index finger along Anya's slit. Anya kisses down to Amelia's neck as Amelia rubs at Anya's clit and gingerly slips a finger into her vagina. She bites a little too hard as Amelia curves her finger upwards and strikes against a sensitive spot, and Amelia hisses at the pain.

“Payback for last night,” Anya grumbles. Amelia rolls her eyes and continues her motions, speeding up and makes an in and out thrusting motion with her fingers. The gentle motions quickly become a little more rougher and Anya lets out a moan, and Amelia feels the walls around her fingers clamp down as Anya shudders, cumming.

The two girls remain still for a moment, with Anya gripping onto Amelia's shoulders and finally, the American pulls her fingers out and leans over to the sink, turning on the water and cleaning off her hands and hops off the counter.

Anya glances at the clock, “We have class in fifteen minutes.”

Amelia swears under her breath as she runs to her bedroom to throw on a pair of pants and her favorite bomber jacket, zipping it up to hide the fact she's not wearing anything under it. Grabbing her car keys off her dresser, she yanks up her backpack as she exits her room, throwing it over one shoulder.

“Professor Yao is going to have my head!” she whines as Anya, who had pulled her top back on and fixed her pants at some point, follows her out of her apartment, bag already on her back.

“You're always late, though.” Anya points out.

“And _you're_ always early.” She huffs. “Whatever. We're gonna be a little late.”

“We...could just skip.” Amelia stops dead in her tracks at Anya's suggestion. “Our homework isn't done, and I doubt we will be missing much today since it's just reviewing for tomorrows test.”

She turns around and makes her way back to her apartment, towing Anya with her.


End file.
